


Bar Hookup

by iconicmorrison



Category: overwatch
Genre: Blackwatch McCree, Dom/sub, F/M, Hickeys, Lots of Sex, NSFW, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, jesse mccree Reader smut, mccree is just hot, mccree likes tits, overwatch smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconicmorrison/pseuds/iconicmorrison
Summary: You make conversation with Jesse McCree in a bar, and he takes you home.





	Bar Hookup

"Two more, please." You requested quietly to the bartender, waving at him.

He nodded at you just before turning around, getting to work.

The air smelled of beer and sweat, not that you weren't used to it. You were a hopeless romantic, and you knew it. You'd come to this bar every Friday, hoping to find a knight in shining armor to save you from your drunken self. Nobody'd come to save you yet, though.

Two shot glasses were set down in front of you, the clanking of them startling you. You weren't black out drunk, you'd only had a few drinks. You weren't even sure what you were drinking right now, you'd just asked the bartender to give you their strongest alcohol. 

The bartender was a friend of yours, who usually bought your drinks for you. He was completely aware of your hopeless romantic situation, and decided it wouldn't hurt to try and help you. 

"Griffin?" You called his name quietly, his back turned to you. 

Immediately, he turned toward you, a concerned look on his face. His brown-blonde eyebrows raised, his ocean blue eyes clouded with concern. 

"Any good ones tonight?" You asked, talking about the crowd that'd rolled in prior. 

"Well," he started, running his fingers through his hair,"There's some green-haired Japanese guy that just drank all of our sake," he laughed, resting his elbows on the bar table in front of you,"I know you like 'different ones'." 

You nodded your head, admiring the way he was helping you out. You considered Griffin to be your best friend, Hell, your only friend. 

"Anyone else?" 

He tapped his fingers for a moment, taking his time to think,"...ah that's right, there's a dark-haired cowboy sitting over there," he tilted his head to his right, your gaze following. 

He was not kidding when he said cowboy. This man had on a black cowboy hat, a blacked out uniform, and even blacked out boots, his spurts golden. 

"A real interesting one he is. Isn't he that 'McCree'?" He asked.

You nodded your head slowly,"I remember hearing something about him. Something...military...I don't know. But holy shit he's hot." You interrupted yourself, finding it hard to look away from him.

"Apparently. He's already turned down two girls. But I know you can get 'em," he winked playfully at you, laughing quietly.

"Thanks, Griff," you smiled, running your fingers through your hair.

Taking a deep breath, your head turned to look at the football game that was displayed on the small TV the bar had hung up. You weren't even sure who was playing tonight, you just wanted a distraction for the moment. You were about to go talk to the hottest man you'd ever seen, and you were a drunken mess. 

"I guess it's now or never, huh?" You sighed, half to yourself, half to Griffin.

He nodded at you, before walking off to ask somebody else what they'd like. 

Standing up, you adjusted your white lace shirt, making sure your bra was visible through it. There was a reason you'd wore your cutest shirt tonight, and he was sitting at the other end of the bar. You pulled your black mini skirt up just a bit, before making your way over to him.

You eyed him a bit before sitting down next to him. His hair was a cinnamon brown, and it was gorgeously long. It cut off just below his ears, and it was apparent he kept it clean. He had a short, thick beard that covered his chin, and you laughed internally at this. 

'Figures, the cowboy would be the one with the beard and the long hair.'

You sat down next to him slowly, making sure your mini skirt was riding up your thighs. You kept your gaze on the table, not wanting to make it too obvious that you were sitting here to get his attention. 

"What's a pretty lady like you doing in a place like this?" His southern accent caught you off guard, yet you liked it.

Just the way this man spoke was attractive.

"Doing what any other girl here is going," you sighed,"waiting for their knight in shining armor." 

You knew this wasn't only a suggestion, but it was true. You'd spent countless Friday nights here, just talking with Griffin after giving up on finding a guy. 

"Doesn't seem to me you're like any other girl," he smirked, lifting his cowboy hat with one finger. 

Then was when you noticed he'd had black gloves on. Man, he really went through with the whole mystery man vibe, huh?

"What do you mean by that?" You asked shyly, crossing your legs.

"I mean," he whispered so quietly you could barely hear it, just before turning your stool to face him with his foot,"You're prettier than any damn girl I've seen." 

His face was awfully close to yours now, not that you were complaining. His hand rested on your jawline, the leather material of his gloves making your skin jump.   
He smelled of whiskey and firewood, and holy shit was it a good combo. You inhaled sharply before speaking.

"Well, mister McCree," you giggled,"I could say the same for you." 

He practically growled at your flirtatious exclamation, just before leaning forward, connecting his lips with yours. His kiss made you feel warm, your skin containing goosebumps from excitement. 

Pulling back, he clasped his hand in yours, tugging you toward him.

"How'd you know my name?" He questioned in a deep tone, sitting you down on his lap. 

He sat you so you were facing him, his smoky scent filling your nose once again. 

"Just a hunch," you teased, biting his lower lip gently before letting go of it.

"Oh darlin'," he laughed deeply,"you don't wanna tease me." 

Hearing his husky tone sent shivers down your spine.

"Why not, cowboy?" You asked quietly, rolling your hips the slowest you could.

He couldn't help but let out a groan into your ear, his hot breath giving you goosebumps.

"Because..." he paused,"I don't have much patience when it comes to getting what I want." He growled.

You could feel heat rush to your cheeks as he spoke. He was bossy, and fuck did you like it.

Strong hands found your waist as he gripped your hips, pushing himself upward.

"Oh..." you groaned quietly, your arms wrapping around his neck, your head falling over his shoulder.

He chuckled deeply into your ear, before leaning you backward, his mouth finding your neck. 

"Why don't we take this back..." he paused, sucking to leave a mark,"...to my place, hun?" 

Not trusting yourself to speak actual words, you just nodded your head. Taking your hand, he stood you up, and began to lead the way out of the bar for you.   
Turning around, you winked at Griffin, his eyes filled with excitement for you. 

The rain on your way to his car hit your head harshly, before abruptly stopping. McCree had put his hat on you to keep your hair from getting wet. Your heart melted at the polite movement. Not only was he a charmer, and devilishly handsome, he was a gentleman. 

He stopped in front of you, opening the passenger door to his car, motioning for you to get inside. He really was a gentleman, huh?

You got inside swiftly, and he closed the door immediately after. He really must be impatient. He got in rather quickly, starting his car and putting it in drive. You stared out the window for the whole ride, save you couldn't help but glance down every once in a while, as he'd rested his right hand on your thigh. 

-

Approaching the white door to his apartment, the smell of firewood flooded your nose. You ran your fingers through your hair, your left hand being clasped in his. Just holding his hand spread warmth through you, and gave you goosebumps. 

He stopped and rummaged through his pocket for a key, finally pulling one out labeled 'room 1200.' He unlocked the door as if he was in a rush, practically yanking you inside. 

You had little to no time to react to the bright white lights before an unfamiliar voice spoke from your right.

"Dios mio," they whistled,"who's this Jesse?"

Turning to your right, you saw a muscular, dark-skinned man with black hair, resting against a small kitchen counter. He bore a pair of black sweatpants and nothing else, his black curls falling over his face a bit. He winked at you swiftly, he must've noticed you were staring.  
You could feel your face heat up just before you were pulled down the hallway, and into a bedroom. Slamming the door shut and locking it, McCree turned around to look at you, lust filling his eyes.

Before you knew it, he'd pushed you down onto the comfortable mattress, his scent covering the bed. You inhaled deeply, closing your eyes, and taking your time to appreciate just how damn good this man smelled. You felt the weight of the bed shift, and opening your eyes, you found it to be McCree on top of you. 

The smirk that covered his face was one saying 'you're mine now.' And god was it hot. Gently, he pushed his hips down onto yours, a quiet moan escaping your mouth at the feel of him. 

In a flash, he'd flipped you over so you were on top, and had sat up. Gently grabbing your waist, he turned you so your back was against him, and more importantly, your ass against his bulge. You swiveled your ass and leaned back against him, wanting to feel more of him. Apparently, he liked this too, as he let out a quiet groan.

"Now what'd I tell you about teasing me, hm?" His husky voice close to your ear. 

You practically melted as he spoke, and you began to wonder how in the hell he was doing this to you. He was making you fall apart merely with his voice.

You were ripped out of your thoughts as his gloved hands pulled the bottom of your lace shirt up, just enough to he could see your bra. He let out a quiet hum at the sight, his hands trailing down toward your bra. He experimentally squeezed your tits, coming to find out that fuck you liked it. A loud moan escaped your mouth as he took his first finger and dipped it beneath your bra, teasing your nipple. The cold leather against you made you shiver, yet you couldn't help but love it. 

"Someone's sensitive," he chuckled deeply into your ear, before unclipping your bra completely. 

He chucked your shirt and bra to the ground, his hands cupping you before squeezing your tits. 

"Fuck McCree..." you groaned quietly, squirming in his grip. 

"If you're nice, I just might do that, darlin'," he chuckled.

You didn't need to look at him to know he had that same smirk spread across his face as he did earlier.  
Out of nowhere, he bucked his hips upward, thrusting onto you. The feeling of his clothed boner through your skirt was enough to make you moan. 

One of his hands traveled downward, gently pulling your tight skirt down your legs. You kicked it off immediately, craving his touch. His other hand stayed on your breast, squeezing and kneading you into a moaning mess. 

Looking down, you saw him slip his gloves off, and toss them to the ground. Carefully, he pushed a finger against your clothed sex, groaning as he felt how wet the fabric was.

"fuck," he breathed out quietly into your ear, arousal clear in his voice.

Your hips involuntarily bucked upward at his touch, your body needing more. He continued to lightly tease you over your panties, his other hand manipulating your breasts. You couldn't take it anymore.

"Please touch me, McCree," you whined, squirming.

"Jesse." He whispered into your ear,"Call me Jesse." 

You thought about it for a moment. Jesse. It fit him. You decided to put the name to the test.

"Jesse please...please touch me," you whined once more.

He practically growled in your ear hearing his name come from you. 

Obliging to your request, he yanked your underwear down, his fingers rubbing circles on your sex.

"Mmh-" you groaned quietly as he pinched your nipple.  
Teasingly, he put the tip of his finger into you, and began tracing your clit. He groaned at how wet you were.

"Look at how wet you are, all for me," he snickered into your ear, his hot breath ghosting along your neck. 

He pushed the rest of his finger into you, his other hand now making its way up to your face.

Putting his first two fingers into your mouth, he groaned,"suck."

You did as told, your tongue running circles around his fingers before sucking on them. However, this didn't distract you from the fact that he was fucking you with his finger right now. 

He began to press gentle kisses along the side of your neck, sometimes sucking hard enough to leave a mark. As he was doing this, his second finger found its way inside of you. He stretched his fingers in a scissor motion, stretching you out delightfully.

He pulled his fingers out of your mouth with a pop, using your saliva to tease your nipples once more. The cold sensation made you jerk a bit, as well as the fact that he'd sped up his pace with his other hand.  
He was full force fucking you with his two fingers now, going as fast as he could. 

"Ohh fuck-" you whined, spreading your legs wider for him. 

"What a dirty girl, spreadin' your legs for me. I bet you'd like another finger, hm sugar?" He spoke lowly into your ear.

You nodded your head vigorously,"Another please," 

As asked, he put his third finger into you, stretching you out even more now. He continued to finger fuck you, his thumb coming up to rub circles on your sensitive nub.

"God yes Jesse," you moaned loudly, your head falling back over his shoulder. 

"I love the way you say my name, darlin'," he chuckled,"so needy. Do you wanna cum, sugar?" He questioned.

"Please,"

He obliged, doubling his pace and pinching your nipple, the pain turning to pleasure. 

"J-Jesse I'm gonna-" you started, interrupting yourself with a moan.

"Cmon, sweetheart," he purred into your ear.

That did it for you, your orgasm rippling through you, your pussy burning hot now. You couldn't help but practically scream his name over and over.

Giving you time to come down from your high, he continued pressing gentle kisses on your neck, working his way upward. He turned your head gently, capturing your lips in a heated kiss. 

You wasted no time after that, jumping off of him and laying him down on the bed. 

"You gonna use that sweet mouth on me, sugar?" He questioned, cocking a smirk once more.

You quietly nodded your head before dipping down and unbuckling his signature 'BAMF' belt. You couldn't help but chuckle, yet mister bad ass mother fucker did just make you cum. 

Pulling his pants down, you wasted no time in removing his boxers. You melted at the sound he made as you freed his cock, a sigh that had turned into a moan. Taking him in your hand, you tugged on him a couple times, before leaning down, licking his tip. 

He tasted even better you imagined he would. 

You moaned at the taste of him before taking him (almost) all the way down, his cock hitting the back of your throat, making you gag. He moaned at that, and you had a feeling he liked it. 

You couldn't help but reach down and touch yourself at the noises he was making, because god damn this man and everything he did was hot. Swirling your tongue around his tip, you took him all the way down again.

"You just can't help yourself, can you sweet pea?" He chuckled,"touchin' yourself while you're usin' that pretty little mouth on me. Fuck you're good..." he trailed off, his hand coming down to grip your hair.

You moaned around his cock as he tugged your hair, the vibration stimulating him even more. 

You shifted your position, your mission now getting him to almost cum. You sped up your pace, you hand stroking what you couldn't swallow down. 

"Ah fuck- s-stop sugar," he moaned.

You listened, pulling back with a pop. You gazed up at him, and fuck was he cute. His face was flushed pink, his brown eyes glazed over with lust. 

He tackled you before setting you on his lap again, but this time, you were facing him. He teased you with the tip of his cock, running it along your slick entrance.  
You let out a whine, becoming impatient. If this man didn't fuck you soon, you were going to get really really whiny. 

Suddenly, he slammed into you, pulling you down onto him as hard as he could. The sensation of being so filled sent a shiver down your spine, and your pussy twitched.

"Ohhh fuck-" you moaned.

You were pretty sure whoever was in the apartment's kitchen earlier could hear you, but at this point, you didn't really care. 

He set the pace brutally, leaving no down time for you at all. All you had to do was hold on and keep up with him.

Sensations overwhelmed you as you leaned forward, sucking on his neck just about as hard as he was fucking you. You switched spots frequently, apart of you wanted to claim him as yours. 

"So fuckin' wet, just listen to yourself sugar," he groaned, and you listened.

He was right, but you honestly couldn't help but be soaked right now. 

He took one of your nipples into his mouth, his tongue tracing circles around the sensitive peak, before he began to suck it. The sensation of being so full, and having him paying so much attention to your tits, was about to make you cum.

"I'm gonna-"

He cut you off,"not yet, darlin." He spoke just before slowing down, fucking you at a slow pace.

His sucking noises on your breasts became more audible now, and fuck was he good with his tongue. He switched between the two, giving them both the same amount of attention.

"Such fuckin' nice tits," he groaned, before sucking on one.

You moaned loudly, running your hands through his hair. You began to push yourself down onto him every time he slowly thrust into you, making him bottom out.

"Mmh fuck sugar-" he moaned,"keep doin' that and I'll cum with you..."

As he finished speaking he sped up his pace, now relentlessly fucking up into you. His hands gripped tightly on your hips, his tongue all over your breasts. You continued to push yourself down onto him, making him hit your g-spot repeatedly.

"Jesse," you whined.

"That's right sugar," he groaned,"let Reyes know who's fuckin' you,"

Apart of you wanted to stop and ask who the hell Reyes was, yet another part of you was immensely turned on by the thought of someone hearing you. 

"Jesse- oh god, Jesse Jesse jessejessejesse-" you moaned a string of his name, your peak washing over you within seconds. 

Your vision went white and you moaned the loudest you had, his name spilling from your lips. All he needed to hear was his name, and you'd done him far more than justice. He came inside of you, his relentless thrusts slowing down until he stopped. 

You sat there for a moment, and he pulled his mouth off of your tit, smirking up at you.

He raised your hips, helping you off of him, before laying you down in his bed.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, genuinely concerned.

"Better than alright," you chuckled quietly, slowing your breathing. 

He nodded his head, gently running his hands over your curves before standing up, and opening a drawer in one of his dressers. He took out some black sweats and put them on.

"I'll be right back. Gettin' water." He ran his fingers through his hair, before exiting his room. 

Making his way down the hall, he stepped in the kitchen opening the fridge. 

"Well god damn," a heavily accented voice came from behind him,"sounded like you near killed the woman," he chuckled.

"I uh-don't know what you're talkin' about," Jesse blushed lightly, pulling two water bottles out of the fridge.

"The hickeys on your neck say otherwise." He laughed back.

Jesse stood silently, trying to figure out what to say to his boss. 

"Both of those better be for her, tonto." Gabriel spoke.

Jesse turned around,"Why n the world would she need both of 'em?"

Gabriel laughed and crossed his arms,"I dunno, puta. Maybe it's because you had her screaming so loud everyone in the apartment could hear it."

Jesse blushed even more, before turning to the fridge, grabbing two more bottles, and making his way back to his room. He hadn't really thought about that.


End file.
